Computer systems can have main system boards, sometimes called motherboards, mainboards, or system boards. System boards can include computer system components, including expansion connectors, sometimes referred to as expansion slots. Computer expansion slots can interface and engage with various expansion components that a user may want to connect to the computer system in order to enhance the performance or capabilities of the computer system. Expansion components may include, but are not limited to, storage devices or storage device arrays, network cards, audio cards, or high powered graphics cards.
Computer expansion slots are often disposed adjacent to each other in the same area of the system board. This can allow the expansion components engaged with such slots to have all of their input/output (I/O) panels aligned near each other on the exterior of the computer system housing or case.